


The Craft Fic

by doctorhowlter



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Kitten, M/M, craft, crafting, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dead kitten, dont cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorhowlter/pseuds/doctorhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is in lounge watching the reactions to DanAndPhilCRAFTS when Phil ask him if he wants to celebrate their April fools joke succes. But Phil's definition of celebrating doesn't seem to be that same as Dan's and things doesn't turn out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Craft Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so I'm back again with another 'The ____ fic' (I'm so sorry). I wrote this fic with the help of my best friend Mariah woo! I do not own Dan nor Phil and know that both of us love them. This is just written for entertainment. Pro tip; don't read this fic in public based on the reactions you might get and also, don't forget kids; don't cry, craft!

Dan was in the lounge, laughing at the reactions they’d gotten to DanAndPhilCRAFTS. Most of the Phandom understood that it was an April fools joke yet they played along (basically spamming with ‘Don't cry, Craft!’ comments) and it was extremely amusing to watch. Dan let out a giggle as he placed his computer on the coffee table.   
“What's so funny?” Phil asked from the kitchen.  
“The reactions to DanAndPhilCRAFTS are just so hilarious” Dan spoke as he joined his boyfriend.  
“They liked it?” Phil’s eyes lit up.  
“It seems like it” Dan laughed and placed a kiss on Phil’s forehead.  
“Want to celebrate?” Phil asked and Dan didn't notice the evil glimpse in his boyfriend’s eyes. He just asked with a smirk “What do you have in mind?”.  
Phil didn't answer, he just led the younger boy to his bedroom.  
“Stay here” he demanded and left. He soon returned with some..crafting material.  
“What's that for?” a slightly confused Dan asked.  
“You'll see” the older boy said and pushed the younger boy onto his bed.  
The younger boy smirked as they started making out. Phil soon left Dan’s lips to place kisses down his neck, leaving marks on his sensitive skin, making Dan moan.  
“Fuck that feels good Phil” the younger boy moaned.  
The older boy unbuckled the younger boys belt and pulled his pants down.  
He then looked down at his boyfriend with hungry eyes, which caused Dan to bite his lip. Fuck, Phil was hot.  
Phil led his hands to Dan’s pounding flesh, making it harden even more.  
“Fuck Phil, Tha-t f-feels so good” Dan moaned out loudly.  
“This is only the beginning” Phil smirked and Dan felt a sudden pain in his bum hole.  
“What the f-“ he started but Phil placed a finger at his lips, quieting him down.  
“Shhh” Phil smirked and the evil glimpse in his eyes were back.  
Phil went down, placing his hand in between Dan’s tights and sucked at his bum hole, sticking his tongue in and out of it.  
Dan was breathing heavily, pressing his hips towards Phil’s face in pleasure.  
Then Phil stopped. He looked at Dan with an evil grin which made goosebumps appear on Dan’s arms.  
“W-why did you stop” Dan asked, feeling uncomfortable at the look Phil gave him.  
“I will be right back” the older boy said and left the room, closing the door behind him not allowing Dan to leave. He couldn't have been gone more than a couple minutes, when he returned with a-a kitten’  
“Dan say hello to Buffy” Phil smirked placing the small kitten on the bed.  
“What the fuck Phil” Dan exclaimed.  
“Shhh” Phil shushed him. The eyes that could best be described as a wild ocean filled with love, now looked as dark and soulless as the deepest pits of hell.  
“Phil..” Dan started but got interrupted by a vibrating feeling in his ass.  
“You like that Daniel?” Phil asked with a smirk as the vibrator was doing it’s job.  
“F-Fuck yes” Dan moaned. Then the vibrating stopped.  
“If you want more” Phil said and turned to Dan with evil eyes. “You'll have to make me a squareflake” He continued with a look at the kitten.  
“Phil no I can't do that” Dan exclaimed but a part of him really wanted Phil to please him.  
“As you wish” The older boy said as he handed Dan his underwear.  
Truth is, Dan didn't want him to stop. He was really desperate and he NEEDED Phil like, right now.  
“Okay I will do it” The younger boy said, feeling a sling of guilt washing over him as he just sacrificed the life of a little kitten for his personal pleasure. Phil gave the younger boy a smirk as he fetched a scissor and handed it to him. Dan gulped as he took the scissor and picked up the small, vulnerable life from the bed. The kitten didn't seem to be older than a couple weeks.  
“W-where did you get her from?” Dan stuttered. The older boy didn't answer, he just flashed the younger boy a shy smirk. Dan took a deep breath and started cutting. The kitten let out a terrible scream in pain as the scissor cut trough it’s skin, making the life run out of it’s body along with it’s blood. It wasn't as bad as he thought. When the kitten stopped screaming it was quite easy to do it and knowing what was awaiting him when he was done, made him enjoy it even more.   
“Good boy” Phil whispered in Dan’s ear as he placed his hand between Dan's legs. Dan whimpered at the sensitive touch and a moan escaped his lips.  
“Keep cutting” Phil demented Dan and so he did. He cut trough the skin, creating patterns and using the bones as structuring poles. The younger boy wanted to impress the older boy so this we're gonna be a 3D squareflake with structuring poles to keep it in..well 3D shape. Phil stared kissing and biting Dan's neck ,as he worked on his master piece, leaving even more marks on his sensitive skin. When he was done he proudly handed Phil the master piece.  
“Well done” Phil smirked and rewarded the younger boy by pulling down his own pants and entering him from behind. Dan grasped the sheets, clinching them between his fingers in pleasure. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his back. He reached his hand towards the pain. He felt something warm and wet on his fingers. He turned around, making Phil's penis twist in the process which made the older boy yelp in pain as he left Dan ass.  
“Phil what the fuck are you doing” Dan exclaimed as he looked at Phil. The older boy gave him a demonic grin as he said.   
“Making a squareflake out of my favourite material”.  
With those words Dan felt something inside of him, a darkness wishing to be let out, so he released it. The younger boy picked up the second scissor and started cutting in his boyfriend’s skin. The boys laughed as they cut in each other's flesh, making the blood stream out of their bodies and stain the IKEA sheets.   
“I'm doing a wave” Dan proudly told Phil as he cut sick sack patterns in his boyfriend’s skin. Phil just nodded as he continued the cutting.  
When the boys were finished with their skin-squareflakes they studied the work they'd done. Their skinless backs were aching, muscles showing with most of them torn apart. Dan left the bed and wobbly walked over to the wall, drawing something with the red liquid that escaped the open hole in his back. The older boy read the words and together they fell down on the floor, hysterically laughing in their own blood at the three words written on the wall.  
“Don't cry, Craft!”.


End file.
